Behind These Hazel Eyes
by msbelli
Summary: nerdy Puck is new at McKinely and finds himself attracted to skank!Quinn. will he get a chance to get closer to her and get to know her better?


**Hello hello hello**

 **so, I've decided to write a new story as this idea has been stuck in my head for months. I hope you guys will like it.**

 **as always, I don't own the characters I just like playing with them**

 **Please ignore mistakes (English is not my first language but shh) and feel free to fav/follow/leave a comment :)**

* * *

"Noah!" Mrs. Puckerman knocked on the door of her 16 years old son.

„Noah! Wake up! You're gonna be late for school!"

Noah Puckerman opened his eyes, blinking a few times and sighed loudly. „I'm awake mom"

It was the first day of school. Puck's new school. And he couldn't care less. He knew what this school year would be like. He would end up as nerd and would be bullied. It was not new to him. At his old school people had loved to make fun of him and his glasses. It wasn't going to be different at this school. William McKinley. Even the name almost made Puck throw up.

The guy got up slowly and looked through his clothes, choosing a simple grey t-shirt and jeans. In the kitchen he grabbed his breakfast and waved to his mother, leaving the house and making his way to the new school.

The Puckermans moved to Lima, Ohio two weeks ago. His mother got a job offer and decided it was the best to accept it and move to the small town with her two kids, Noah and Sarah. Puck's younger sister was really excited to explore the new home but Puck on the other hand already hated it. He loved to stay in and play the guitar.

As Puck drove to the school he could see many cars on the parking lot and some teenagers making their way to the building. He pulled up the car and headed inside and straight to the principal office.

* * *

A while later Puck walked to his locker, not paying attention to any of the other students. He wasn't interested in them, he knew he would end up alone anyway. It has always been him and his music.

As he tried opening his locker someone tapped his shoulder, turning around he looked into hazel eyes. The most beautiful eyes he has ever seen.

"Are you the new kid?" The mysterious person asked. The guy looked up and down the girl who was standing in front of him. Pink hair, a nose ring and grungy clothes. But her eyes... he couldn't stop looking into them.

The girl rolled her eyes at him. "Are you done staring?! I asked you something!"

Puck immediatly nodded his head at her, trying not to upset her. The girl smirked in response and took his glasses off of Puck's nose. "You won't need them now."

Two other girls nobbled the young guy and followed the pink haired to the ladies' room.

Puck was shocked and confused at the same time. What were they going to do with him? Why was no one helping him? Was this some sort of traddition which happened to every new kid? Or was everyone afraid of this group of girls and that was the reason no one helped?

The girls pushed him towards the pink haired and into a stall, all of them having an evil smirk on their faces. Although Puck wasn't wearing glasses you could see them pretty clear, he wasn't blind.

"Kneel down!" The girl with the pink hair commented. She was obviously the boss.

Puck hesitated and the girl kicked him in the shin. Patience wasn't her second name. The guy grinned a little at his thought and got on his knees, wondering what would happen next.

"Put -"

She was cut off by an aggressively opening of the door and a girl shouting "what the fuck are you doing Quinn?!"

Puck looked up at the pink haired girl who rolled her eyes frowning.

"None of your business! Fuck off Lopez!"

He couldn't see the other girl but he could feel how angry she was and the other girls of Quinn's clique could feel it too as they moved out of the way, letting her come closer.

"For the 100th time, stop harrassing people!" The girl shouted, Puck startling a little and turning his head into her direction, finally seeing her as she was standing behind him. Tanned skin, probably a latina, her dark long hair was done in a ponytail and she was wearing a cheerleader uniform which looked great on her.

"The cheerios and football player do the same" said a girl from the back.

"But we don't make them drink from the toilet pan for fuck's sake!" The cheerleader snapped at her before turning her attention back to Quinn.

"Quinn, don't you think this should stop? We all know that the Skanks are the best bitches here"

Quinn nodded her head proudly. "Yes we are. but that's why we can't stop. People wouldn't be afraid of us anymore then. I'm sorry Santana"

The latina sighed. "Fine. You don't need to come over tonight. We're done. Go find another pussy"

Puck looked between the girls with wide eyes. They were together?! He blinked a few times, he wasn't sure if this was a joke or not but they would definitely look good together. What if -

"You can't do that!" Quinn said angrily but you could hear a slight pain in her usually husky voice. "You need me... to make Brittany jealous. And you love the sex. So there's no way you'd call off our thing!"

"Oh come on. I'll get Brittany somehow else. You know I always get what I want babe" Santana smirked at the pink haired girl who frowned.

"Fuck you Santana!" Quinn handed the glasses to Puck who put them on quickly.

"Will do tonight" Santana winked and walked out of the bathroom with a proud smile.

As soon as Santana was out Quinn looked at the guy kneeling in front of her. "Fuck off before I change my mind!"

Puck quickly got on his feet and left the bathroom, breathing deeply. He looked around, trying to find this Santana girl, needing to thank her but he couldn't find her.

"Are you okay dude?"

Puck looked at the guy standing beside him. He was tall and wearing a football jacket. Oh god no, not one of the bullies again. Puck wasn't sure if he would survive this day. He immediatly stepped back, getting ready to run when the tall guy chuckled.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'm Finn" the guy held out his hand, Puck shaking it gently.

"Puck"

"Nice to meet you. I see you met the skanks"

Puck nodded, not sure what to say when Finn spoke up again. "I saw you being dragged into the bathroom that's why I sent in Santana. She's the only one who can stop crazy Quinn"

"Thanks Finn" Puck smiled, he liked this guy already although he was one of the jocks. "Um... are Quinn and Santana... together?"

Finn laughed. "They hook up but that's it. Why are you asking?"

"I was wondering... you know, if Quinn's ga.."

"Woah.." Finn cut the smaller guy off. "Quinn wanted you to drink from the toilet pan and you like her?!" Finn looked shocked by now, Puck shaking his head a little.

"I don't like her. But she has beautiful eyes"

"You can drown in them, I know. I've been there but Quinn's evil. Don't even start liking her not after what she wanted to do to you. Anyways..." Finn continued, hearing the school bell. "I have to go to class. See you around"

Puck nodded, watching Finn go. he found Quinn fascinating and he wanted to find out the story behind this girl with the pink hair and those incredibly beautiful eyes. Because to be honest, Puck liked the subject psychology and Quinn would be an interesting case in his eyes. And he had a whole school year to find out.

* * *

 **I know it's a short first chapter and that there's no smut in it but I promise it will change ;)**


End file.
